


Pushing All the Right Buttons

by mousapelli



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Established Relationship, Knotting, Living Together, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Riku and Sora are both less than thrilled that Riku's mission lasted much longer than usual. Sora is not above some classic omega attention-seeking behavior to get Riku's jealousy focused squarely on him. Alpha Riku/Omega Sora.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 243
Collections: write to my heart





	Pushing All the Right Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shiritori over at [Write to My Heart](https://writetomyheart.livejournal.com). 
> 
> ABO dynamics with mention of scenting, slick, heats, knotting, and casually possessive biting, but the sex isn't particularly weird and it's possessive but not really rough. It's mostly just Sora running his mouth to wind Riku up. 
> 
> Also Riku yelling at asteroids is a big mood.

"Change in plans?" Riku asked, trying to keep the growl out of his voice. All he wanted was to be home, to squish Sora tight, to not have everything smell like recycled Gummi ship air. The lush greenery behind Sora's face on the phone screen was definitely not their Destiny Island beach house, where Sora was supposed to be. 

Sora not being where he was supposed to be always sent anxiety crawling under Riku's skin. 

"Ven asked me along at the last second, he's never been to Corona." Sora ruffled a hand through his hair. "Do you mind picking me up at the Land of Departure? I know it's out of your way, but Ven picked me up on his glider since you have the ship."

"Sora…" Riku groaned. 

"Well, you don't have to if it's such a chore," Sora said, eyes narrowing. "But if Ven has to run me all the way back out to the Islands it'll take even longer, so it's up to you."

Waiting at home alone for who knew how long? Nope. 

"I'll pick you up," Riku said through gritted teeth. "Sorry. I'm exhausted. I just want to be home."

"I know." Sora's expression softened. "We'll be back before you get there, I prom—Ven, don't pet that!" Sora's gaze jerked past Riku, focused on something behind his phone. "Sorry, I gotta go. Love you, bye!"

"I love you—," Riku sighed as the connection dropped. "—too."

He was still a few hours out from Land of Departure. Riku tried to distract himself from spending the time stewing in his bad mood, but it was difficult. Every small annoyance was working his last nerve: the reception on his Gummi radio app was staticky, the steering wheel was pulling slightly left, and had there always been this many asteroids on the way to the Land of Departure?!

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Riku snapped uselessly at one bouncing off the ship's hull. It had been ages since he'd been apart from Sora long enough for Sora's scent to fade completely from his own, its absence creating a nagging sense of something being wrong, like an itch Riku couldn't reach between his shoulder blades. 

He nearly cheered in relief when the weird arches and chains of Land of Departure appeared in the ship's viewscreen. If he set the Gummi ship down on the lawn a little roughly from hurry, well, Gummi blocks were made to bounce. 

To Riku's relief, he didn't have to hunt Sora down. Sora and Ventus were sitting on the front steps of the Great Hall, and Sora hopped to his feet immediately as Riku stumbled stiffly out of the ship's hatch. 

"Riku!" Sora hollered cheerfully, dashing across the grass and throwing his arms around Riku's neck before Riku could answer. "You're here!"

"Finally," Riku sighed, squeezing Sora back tightly. Burying his face in Sora's hair, Riku sucked in a deep breath, relieved to finally smell Sora again…and Ventus. It was understandable, since they'd spent the day together, and Riku didn't usually mind the other omega's mild scent at all, but right now it was entirely annoying that Sora smelled like other people and not like Riku at all. It wasn't even just Ventus's soft apple smell, but Aqua's metallic scent, and Lea's fire smoke, and…

"You're squishing me," Sora complained, squirming. 

"Did you rub up against like every person in Corona?" Riku demanded, pushing Sora back by the shoulders. Sora stared back stubbornly.

"We were in the square, the market was busy," Sora retorted. His blue eyes glinted with trouble. "So what if i did, anyway? I can't have a good time without you?" He twisted around in Riku's grip before Riku could answer. "Bye, Ven! We'll hang out next time, ok? I don't think either of us is in the mood at the moment."

"Yeah, yeah," Ventus answered, still on the steps. He looked a little disappointed, but waved them off amiably enough. "See you later. Glad you're home safe, Riku."

"Thanks," Riku said stiffly, struggling to keep his temper in check. He steered Sora towards the ship with his hands tight on Sora's shoulders. He felt distantly guilty for brushing Ventus off, but not enough to suffer through any sort of social situation at the moment. He'd just pulled the hatch shut behind them when Sora turned and shoved Riku up against it, pushing up to his toes to kiss Riku fiercely. 

The kiss was hot, wet, and needy, Sora's fingers twisted in Riku's shirt. The tight knot of irritation in the center of Riku's chest loosened a little as he kissed back, knowing that Sora had missed him just as sharply. Sora nipped Riku's lower lip hard enough to sting and pulled back so that just their foreheads were pressed together, his breath warm against Riku's mouth. 

"You're a jerk when you're worn out," Sora reported. "Say you missed me."

"I did," Riku said, heartfelt, eyes falling shut. He kissed the bridge of Sora's nose, his cheek, his forehead. "I missed you so much."

"Say it _first_ next time, or don't go at all." Sora gave Riku a shake, so that his shoulders thumped back against the door. "Now hurry up and get us home."

It was a tense trip back to Destiny Island, both of them thrumming with bottled up energy. Sora filled up the space with questions about Riku's mission, and Riku answered them monosyllabically. Riku was all out of patience by the time their house was in sight, sighing in relief when he managed to get the Gummi ship into their garage instead of accidentally crashing it into their living room. When Sora fumbled his house keys on the porch for a moment, Riku had to smother a wild urge to just kick the door down. 

"You, shower," Riku ordered as soon as they were inside, barely giving him a second to kick his sneakers off by the door. "Now."

"Ok, pushy, you don't exactly smell sexy yourself right now," Sora grumbled, dumping his hoodie and keys into Riku's hands and trudging off without a backwards look. Riku dropped all of it, and his own jacket and backpack, on the couch, a testament to his impatience; usually he was the one scolding Sora for leaving things lying around instead of hanging them up, but he'd used up his last fuck driving them home safely. 

He wanted to follow Sora upstairs immediately, but the more anxious half of his alpha instincts won out, and Riku spent a few minutes prowling around the first floor, reassuring himself that everything was in order. The kitchen looked normal, aside from the heap of dishes in the sink that Riku rolled his eyes at, and the laundry room, and the extra room they'd jammed a desk in with all of Riku's books. Everything smelled pleasantly like him and Sora, although Sora's scent was much stronger since he'd been here alone; Riku made sure to rub his shoulder firmly against every doorway he went through, leaving his rainstorm scent behind, his restlessness giving it an edge of ozone like a Thunder spell. 

Satisfied everything was safe, Riku's bad mood shrank into a manageably-sized thundercloud as he trudged up the stairs to the bathroom. 

"There you are," Sora said, sticking his head out from behind the shower curtain as Riku stripped off his clothes. "Get in here already."

Riku didn't bother answering, just climbed behind Sora and crowded him up against the wall so that he could lean into the hot water. It felt amazing on his itchy scalp and tense shoulders. Sora wrapped arms around Riku's waist and bumped his forehead against Riku's chest. 

"Wash my hair," he demanded. It dawned on Riku, now that he'd calmed down a little, that Sora was acting out of sorts as well. They were both a mess. 

Riku reached for his own shampoo bottle instead of Sora's, the smell of coconut filling the shower as he drizzled it onto Sora's head. 

"That's yours, idiot," Sora said, muffled against Riku's chest. Riku worked the shampoo down against Sora's scalp in gentle circles, careful not to drip any of it into his eyes. 

"You're mine," Riku corrected, absorbed in his task. Sora gave a soft "Hmph," but gave up arguing, tipping his head back cooperatively into the shower spray when Riku nudged him forward. Letting Sora luxuriate under the hot water like a tropical plant, Riku washed his own hair with about one-fifth of the time or attention, spluttering when Sora unexpectedly turned the shower head to spray him in the face. 

Out of the shower, there was a perfunctory attempt at toweling themselves dry before Riku hefted Sora up and over his shoulder like a sack of rice and marched him into the bedroom to drop on the bed. It was unmade and covered with more blankets and pillows than usual; Sora had been nesting for comfort. 

Sora sprawled out on his back like a starfish. "Gonna have your wicked way with me, Master Riku? Teach your wayward omega a lesson?"

"God, just shut up," Riku growled, crawling up onto the bed between Sora's spread legs. He hovered there on hands and knees, trying to hold his temper together. Just because he knew Sora was pushing his buttons on purpose, that didn't stop it from working. 

Sora eyed him, tilting his head back to bare his scent gland. "Make me."

Riku dropped heavily onto Sora, Sora grunting with the sudden weight, and pressed his face into the curve of Sora's neck. Sora only smelled like himself again, thank goodness, like sun-warmed sand and tamarind. Riku licked the skin over Sora's scent gland, coaxing more of his scent out, and then pressed his teeth in hard enough to make Sora groan. Sora's skin tasted like salt, like the ocean, like home. 

"Riku," Sora whined, getting one hand in the back of Riku's hair and gripping tight enough to make Riku's neck prickle. Riku sucked harder, worrying the patch of skin until he was sure there'd be an obvious mark on it. It was satisfyingly slick and red when he lifted his head to look. Sora tugged his hair again. "Everyone's gonna see that."

"Good," Riku replied. He dropped his mouth to the hollow of Sora's throat to suck another small bruise, and then down to Sora's collarbone where the thin skin was sure to bloom bright purple by tomorrow. Either everyone would know who he belonged to, or Sora would stop wearing those teasing low V-neck shirts; either result was fine with Riku. 

"Ow," Sora complained when Riku marked him a little too hard. He didn't push Riku away, though, or stop pulling on Riku's hair, only curled one leg around Riku to kick his heel into the back of Riku's thigh. "You gonna mark me all over just to show what a big, possessive alpha you are?"

"Don't fucking tempt me." Riku pushed up to his elbows to steal a rough kiss from Sora. It was uncoordinated, bumped noses and teeth clicking together as Sora squirmed as if trying to wriggle away. Sitting up suddenly, Riku grabbed Sora's wrists and pushed them down on either side of his head, pinning him. "Like you aren't being a brat just for attention."

"Me?" Sora asked, making his eyes huge and innocent. He went limp in Riku's grip, looking like a picture-perfect submissive pinup omega in some shady magazine. Sora used the leg still curled around Riku's thigh to roll his hips up, sliding his dick against Riku's. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ugh, you're such a—keep your hands there," Riku growled, letting go of Sora's wrists to scrub at his face. Dropping his hands back to Sora's shoulders, he dragged fingers down Sora's chest, pausing to pinch at his cute little nipples, then down his ribs to settle on Sora's waist. His hands looked so big there, and Sora's hitched breath said that idea wasn't lost on him. "You want all my attention, you got it."

"Promises, promises," Sora replied. Riku dragged his fingers back up Sora's ribs, making damned sure to hit the ticklish spots that time, making Sora shriek and twist. "Ahh! Riku! That's not fair!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Riku imitated Sora childishly. Sora gave him a ruffled glare, but Riku ignored that in favor of looking Sora over. He looked so good all spread out underneath Riku, hair mussed against the pillow, fingers curled tight in the pillowcase, flushed temptingly pink all down his throat and shoulders. Riku was going to make that pink spread all the way down. He leaned down to press a kiss to Sora's sternum, and then turned his head to suck one of Sora's nipples into his mouth. 

"Nnn," Sora panted, arching up against Riku. "You're ridiculous, you know, with your—aah—stupid mouth and stupid big hands, and…" Sora trailed off a moment as Riku switched nipples, thumbing the abandoned, spit-slick one in slow circles. "A-and rubbing your scent all over like a big jealous…jealous idiot…"

"Keep talking," Riku ordered, following the path of Sora's blush with his mouth. He loved Sora's voice all the time, but the way Sora sounded during sex, voice rough and spouting absolute nonsense, always went right to Riku's dick. 

"Thought you wanted me to shut up," Sora said. Riku bit down on the soft, warm skin of Sora's belly, grinning at Sora's hips jerking up against his grip. "Aaah!"

"Talking about me is fine," Riku murmured, trailing sucking kisses across Sora's stomach. Sora's dick was hard against Riku's chest, smudging a little sticky spot where Sora was trying to rub off against him; Riku palmed Sora's hips and forced them still, enjoying Sora's annoyed whine. "Go on, don't let me interrupt."

"Ff— _you_ ," Sora groaned. Riku slid down a little lower, nuzzling Sora's cute little happy trail. He trailed fingertips down the crease of Sora's thigh. "Mm, just, just touch me already! Left me alone for ages and now you're just teasing, you…you…"

"Can't you have a good time without me?" Riku couldn't resist throwing Sora's earlier words back at him. Wrapping one hand around Sora's dick, Riku stroked him base to tip, slowly. He let Sora thrust into it a few times before letting go, smirking at Sora's frustrated snarl. "Can't have been that fun, if you're so desperate now."

"Whose fault is that?" Sora groaned. He called Riku a few other choice names, but they were garbled because Riku slid his mouth over the tip of Sora's dick suddenly, swallowing half of him at once. Sora was all salt here, velvety against Riku's tongue. Humming a moan around Sora, Riku heard an answering moan from Sora, and felt Sora scrabbling at Riku's hair again. He thought about lifting his head to tell Sora off for moving his hands, but was much more interested in keep his mouth where it was, licking at Sora's length. He swallowed Sora deeper, nose pressing against the hair at the base; he'd missed Sora's scent _so much_. 

Sora was shuddering, voice rising in pitch, all signs that if Riku gave him a few tight strokes, Sora would come then and there. Riku trailed his hand lower, down to Sora's entrance, shivering himself at how slick Sora already was for him. Even teasing lightly with his fingertips had Sora trying to push down against them, but Riku only traced Sora's rim, feeling half-drunk on the way that desperation made Sora's scent thicken. 

He was so absorbed in what he was doing that he yelped in surprise when two hands fisted in his hair and yanked his head up. Sora was glaring at him, holding himself up in a way that had to be murder on his abs, face red and breathing too fast. 

"Put your fingers in me _right now_ ," Sora ordered, teeth bared. 

"Yes, sir," Riku chuckled, because who could refuse a demand like that? He didn't bother teasing with one finger, Sora opening up easily to two as Riku pushed in up to his knuckles. He watched greedily as Sora flopped back down on his back with a moan of relief.

"Fucking finally," Sora panted, getting louder when Riku curled his fingers. "I really missed your fingers, and your mouth and—" Sora cut off with a wheeze as Riku thrust in a little more deeply, familiar with where Sora liked it best. Deep, a little roughly. "Riku, _please_."

"Mm, you feel so good," Riku murmured, basically to himself since Sora was obviously past listening. He rubbed his cheek against Sora's dick, then sucked it back into his mouth, eyes still glued to Sora's face. Sora rolled his hips as if trying to get more of both Riku's fingers and mouth at the same time, and it was hardly a surprise when he came after only another minute. 

Riku swallowed around him, humming in satisfaction that Sora was so easy for him, so fast. He wasn't done either, given the way he was still shivering with aftershocks, clenching around Riku's fingers. Letting Sora's dick slip out of his mouth, Riku slid down and turned his head to kiss the soft, hot skin of Sora's inner thigh, urging Sora's legs wider apart until he found the perfect spot to suck another dark bruise into. 

Nobody else would be seeing that mark. 

"Riku," Sora said desperately, shivering under Riku's hands. Riku ignored him until Sora was definitely squirming, overstimulated. 

He sat up, wiping his free hand across his mouth, the fingers of his other hand still stroking inside Sora, although more slowly. Sora's eyes were glazed, his hands curled into tight fists. "Want me to stop?"

"No," Sora answered breathily. "No no no, keep…mmmm…" Sora went taut for a second with another aftershock, then lax again. He blinked up at Riku, lashes damp. "Did it myself like a hundred times but s'not as good."

"A hundred times?" Riku reached for one of Sora's hands, uncurling Sora's fingers with his thumb. There were red crescents cut into his palms from his fingernails; Riku leaned down to lick across Sora's palm, soothing them. "You bum, did you spend the whole two weeks just lying in your nest, jerking yourself off?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Riku cringed. Sora had been due for a heat the week after he'd left, and he hadn't been pleased about spending one alone. The comfort nest still surrounding them said it hadn't been a great time. 

"It was _eighteen days_ , excuse you," Sora corrected, eyes narrowing. Riku sucked Sora's first two fingers into his mouth and licked them in apology. "Forget it. Just fuck me, please."

Riku bit gently down on Sora's fingers before releasing them. "You can have a minute, there's no rush."

"Do I look like I need a minute?" Sora demanded, pulling his hand out of Riku's grip. He grabbed the back of his knee and pulled his leg up, drawing Riku's gaze down to where he was still fingering Sora. Sora was clenching around his fingers, slick streaked all the way up Riku's palm. "What I _need_ is your dick inside me."

"Yes." Riku gave in immediately, pulling his fingers out of Sora to lie down on top of him, pulling him into a kiss. "Anything, I've got you," he muttered in between kisses. "I missed you, I want you too, I'm sorry—"

"Quit apologizing and fuck me," Sora groaned impatiently, wrapping his legs around Riku's waist and trying to hitch himself into the right position. Balancing on his knees and one hand, Riku reached down to hold himself steady. Both of them moaned as Riku pushed into Sora, the slick press of it wiping every other thought from Riku's mind. Sora wrapped arms around Riku's neck to cling even more tightly, legs squeezing around Riku's waist. "Move, come on."

"Shh, shut up, don't rush," Riku answered, dropping to his elbows. He gave one slow thrust, Sora whining at the drag of it, then adjusted the width of his knees and thrust again. When Sora dug his nails into Riku's shoulders, he knew he had it right. "Oh, Sora, mm."

"Come _on_ ," Sora insisted, pushing into Riku's thrusts in an obvious plea to go faster. "I won't break, I wanna feel you, I want…I…"

"My way," Riku growled, letting more of his weight drop onto Sora to pin him more firmly in place. "You're mine." He punctuated each statement with a pulse of his hips, grinding in deep before pulling back the scant centimeters Sora's tight grip allowed. "I love you. You should only smell like me."

"Me too," Sora said, nuzzling his face against Riku's throat, licking at his scent gland in between gasps for air. "Hate when you don't smell like me. Oh!"

Riku lost himself in it easily, the rhythmic slap of their skin, Sora moaning stream of consciousness encouragement in his ear, the air thick enough with their pheromones. They fit so perfectly together, Sora squeezing tight around Riku and begging for more, urging him to grip him tighter, take him deeper. Riku thought about pulling out to turn Sora over, but decided he wanted to see Sora's face more, wanted to watch Sora go to pieces. Sora was hard again, rubbing up against Riku's stomach on every thrust. 

"Are you close?" Riku asked eventually.

"Y-yeah." Sora peeled a hand off Riku's shoulder, obviously to touch himself. "Just keep doing that, I'll—"

"Don't," Riku interrupted, getting a frustrated whine from Sora. "You wanted my dick so bad, you can come this way, right?"

"Whaaat?" Sora groaned, slapping his hand back down on Riku's shoulder. He dug his nails in a little. "You are being, mm, an enormous dick right now."

"You love my enormous dick," Riku said, making Sora snort a laugh into his neck. "Begged for it. You can do it for me, I know it."

Sora switched one hand to Riku's hair, twisting sharply enough that Riku's next thrust drove Sora's hips clean off the mattress. "Fuck, _Riku_ , just like that. You're really lucky I love you."

"I am," Riku agreed. Shifting his weight to the side, Riku reached back to grab Sora's hip, tilting its angle up just so. "Like that?"

"Mmmm," Sora said. Riku could feel the tension winding tighter everywhere they were pressed together, Sora trembling against him. His own patience wasn't likely to last much longer, but Riku was determined to make Sora fall apart first. 

"You're so good," Riku murmured, hoping Sora's weakness to praise would be enough of a push. "You're perfect, so beautiful all spread out under me, I love you so much…"

Sora shuddered himself out with a hoarse cry, the wet heat of it against his stomach making Riku fumble his rhythm as well. He had to drop Sora's hip to keep his balance. Sora's arms slid off of Riku's shoulders as he went limp against the mattress, breathing as hard as if he'd run an obstacle course. 

"Don't stop," Sora slurred before Riku could ask. Riku shook his sweat-damp hair out of his eyes to find Sora grinning up at him, eyes glittering, pupils blown wide. He was pliant from afterglow, body rocking up lazily with each of Riku's thrusts. "Feels good."

Content he could worry about himself, Riku dropped his head into the curve of Sora's neck and fucked into Sora deeper, hips twitching chaotically. Tension wound up tighter and tighter in Riku's belly, until it was a white-hot knot pulled too tight, a breath away from snapping. 

"Gonna knot," Riku warned, panting against Sora's skin. 

"Do it," Sora said, and Riku came like he'd been called, his release like an ocean wave knocking him under and dragging him away, helpless, and no idea which way was up. It took all the tension and anxiety he'd been hauling around for days with it, leaving Riku boneless with pleasure, thoughts flatlined to peaceful static. 

He came back to his senses gradually, sprawled across Sora's chest, Sora scratching gently at the back of Riku's scalp, fingertips down in the base of his hair. Riku shifted slightly, just enough to be sure they were still firmly knotted together. 

"Mm," Sora said, voice scratchy. "Don't get any bright ideas about moving. I'm rolling you over for round two as soon as I catch my breath."

"Ambitious." Riku went all the more limp against Sora, breathing in deeply. He was home. The house was fine. Sora was safe. "Are you still mad?"

"Yes." Sora didn't sound especially mad, just tired. "You knew that trip would take more than a week. You knew the timing was bad. You never tell Mickey no."

Riku cuddled down against Sora just a little harder. "I know. I'm sorry I missed your heat."

Sora sighed, so heavily that Riku felt it down where they were joined together. "You didn't."

"What?" Riku lifted his head to squint at Sora. Sora's gaze drifted up to their ceiling, like he was looking for something in the constellations they'd stuck up in glow stars. 

"I went to the Land of Departure a bunch for company," Sora explained. "Everybody's always coming and going there, so nobody's cycles are synced up, and it threw me all out of whack. That's why I'm such a crank, I'm a week late. Don't say 'good.'"

"G…osh," Riku hedged, totally about to say good. Sora dropped his gaze back to Riku just to give him a wry look. 

"You owe me big, buddy," Sora informed him, letting go of Riku's hair to flick his forehead. "Way bigger than mind-blowing welcome home sex."

"I brought you presents?" Riku offered, shifting up slowly so he could kiss Sora's cheek. Sora didn't look impressed. "I'll make you blueberry pancakes?"

"You'll make me chocolate chip banana pancakes," Sora corrected, turning his head to steal a real kiss. "And you will not burn them, and you will serve them to me in this bed, after you have changed the sheets while I shower again because I am not ashamed to tell you that they needed it long before you rubbed yourself all over them."

"That's a lot of demands," Riku said, nipping Sora's lower lip when he tried for another kiss. "Spoiled omega."

"Jealous alpha," Sora retorted, bonking his forehead gently into Riku's. "You better get on my good side before this heat starts or I'm gonna ship you a lot further out than a Star Shard."

"I'm sure I can think of a way to make myself indispensable." Riku smiled sweetly and flexed his hips up, shifting his knot inside Sora. Sora hummed encouragement, squeezing tight around Riku in return. "I hear you like enormous dicks."

"What can I say, I have a type," Sora chuckled. "But if you think you're up to the task, give it your best shot."


End file.
